


the biggest surprise of all

by helsinkibaby



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So I've got a soft side."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the biggest surprise of all

**Author's Note:**

> For caramelsilvers three sentence Ficathon.  
> Prompt: Buffy, Faith /+ any. "so I've got a soft side; tell anybody and I'll kill ya."

She's trying to hide her face at the end of the movie but she knows she hasn't got away with it when she hears Robin's voice, soft and incredulous : "Is that a tear I see?"

Faith fixes him with her best glare, or tries to; when his smile widens, she resorts to a threat she thinks unlikely to have any effect at all, saying, "So I've got a soft side; tell anybody, and I'll kill ya."

Robin's smile softens as he takes her face in his hands, saying, "Your secret's safe with me," and she smiles as she kisses him back because she knows he always tells her the truth, and in a world full of lies and liars, that continues to be the biggest surprise of all. 


End file.
